Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G
Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, also known in the U.S as Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, is an expansive upgrade to Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Although just an expansion, it has a huge amount of new features. Very Important, NTK Pages: *MHP2ndG English Patch *Felyne Fighters =New Features= Monsters *New subspecies: Purple Daimyo Hermitaur,Red Shogun Ceanataur, Green Congalala, and Desert Blangonga. *Old monsters get new attacks, i.e. Diablos' Sky Piercing Horn, Daimyo Hermitaur's Backward Jump. *New monsters: Narugakaruga, Yamatsukami, Hypnock, Volganos, Queen Vespoid, and Ucamulbas Areas *New area: the Sea of Trees A.K.A. the Great Forest. *1st Generation maps of Jungle, Volcano, Desert and Swamp have returned. *2nd Generation Volcano gets a few new areas. *Forest and Hills quests can now be at night. *Treasure Hunting Quests can be played at the Sea Of Trees. *And the pokke farm. Equipment *Eight equipment pages instead of six, and possible extend to 10. *New armor sets, X(Upgraded S) and Z(Upgraded U). *Dual Swords may now have two separate elements (example: one poison sword and one ice sword). This can be seen in weapons such as Snow Venom *Bows: Close Combat Coating (increases melee power) and Paint Coating (Same use as Paintball) *Hunting Horns have a new song that works like a Sonic Bomb. (Yellow - Yellow - Yellow) *Crag shots of Bowguns to the head can KO monsters (like Hammers and Hunting Horns). *New Sharpness superior to white: purple. *New sphere superior to Heavy Armor Sphere: King Armor Sphere, True Armor Sphere. *Unlike MHF2, this time around all armor spheres can be created by combining, including the new ones. *New Decoration Jewels: "Heaven Cure Jewel" , "Eternity Jewel" and "Extreme Crisis Jewel" *'You can now hold up to 99 of each item type in your box'. *You can now store up to 20 equipment sets. *Now you can buy your items and send them directly to your Item Box. *Now you can directly combine items inside your Item Box. *New Weapons, i.e. Shogun Bow. *Some weapons get further improvements, i.e. Eternal Schisms to True Eternal Schisms without the Neg Aff. *Other weapons get nerfed, such as the Akantor Bow(instead of 300att, 200drgn and 50aff; Now it has 252att, 160drgn and 40af. It now upgrades into tyrants Rack, which is a little stronger than its origional form.) Other Weapons that got nerfed can also be upgraded at least once more. Quests *Third quest giver wearing yellow in Guild, gives out the incredibly challenging True G-Rank Quests. *G-rank quests have been remastered by Capcom and are harder than ever. *New Quest type has been added, Marathon Quests, which require you to defeat up to 4 different boss monsters. *New Gunlance-only quest against the Kushala Daora in the Snowy Mountains. *Felyne next to Village Elder, giving out High Village Quests NOT G-Rank Quests. *HR7,HR8,HR9 are new Hunter Ranks. Miscellaneous *New Guild Card pages: a) Felyne Fighter Info. b) Frequency of Use of Weapon Types. c) Recording of your recent activity. *Felyne Whim Skill - "Felyne Dance". *New hairstyles. *New Starter Clothes. *Data Install System that speeds up loading times, NOTE: Can't be used when playing an ISO. *Skip long opening animation scenes with SELECT. (Lao Shan, Fatalis etc..) *Trenya can now be sent for 1500 Points. *Trenya can be sent to the Sea Of Trees. *New Felyne Fighter system. *Extra gathering spots for bug catching and ore mining featuring new Ores and Insects. =Gallery= Image:Felynenew.GIF|The Felyne bomber. Image:Guildyellow.jpg|New Guild lady in yellow. Image:Yellowguildlady.PNG|Pic of the Yellow guild lady. Image:Newmonsters.jpg|The new monsters. Image:Elderfelyne.PNG|The Felyne that sits next to the Pokke Village Elder. Image:Deepforest.PNG|Area in the new Deep Forest map. Image:Desertblangongascan.jpg|Subspecies: Desert Blangonga, Red SC, and Green Congalala. Image:Mhp2gLOAD.png|New loading screen. =External Links= *Main Site *Weapon Updates *Armor Updates =Videos= Category: MH Franchise